The reality of it all
by Reubtube456
Summary: This is based on the loud house mental disorder fan theory. Lincoln and his 10 sisters and the happy family doesn't really exsit so read on to see the real truth the reality of it all Disclaimer: I don't own the loud house or its characters the belong to nickelodeon and Chris servino
1. chapter 1

Welcome to a new story. I recently heard about a new loud house conspiracy theory called the mental disorder so enjoy

Reub Tube Out :D

11 year old Lincoln loud the middle boy of a giant and happy family of 13, 11 kids and the parents or so it seems. But the happiness doesn't really exist it never really did. The truth was there was no 10 sisters there was only 2 sisters and the one boy.

Lincoln Loud (Age 11)

Lucy Loud (Age 8)

Lily Loud (Age 1)

There was no one else other than the parents. Life was actually quite good for Lincoln till he was about 6 years old and his parents started to change really change.

Rita Loud:

The mother of these 3 kids she was a good mother but it got to a point where the family almost had no money and she and her husband had to work over time. She started to drink heavily and started smoking almost 2 packets a day and she got really stressed and if anybody stepped out of line she would slap her kids and send them to bed without dinner or she would just break or sell their things she hated the way she had become but changing is harder than it sounds.

Lynn Sr:

The man of the house the man who worked 15 hours a day for his family. Just like his wife he was a really happy cheerful person until things went downhill he started to drink and gamble and smoke. Sometimes he took his kids things and say he needed to sell them for money for the family but it was for him to gamble some more. He now was really aggressive and would abuse and swear at his family he would smash the windows and the doors. Once his wife locked him out and he cut down the door with a giant axe but was so drunk he passed out halfway up the stairs. He also hated the way he was and tried changing but he couldn't help himself he was addicted and changing is harder than it sounds.

Lily Loud:

There was not much to say about baby lily as she was only young.But there was somethings to say about this little baby. Lily was a peaceful little thing she brought some life into her siblings life and when her mom and dad was angry she cried cause she was scared but lucy and lincoln vowed on their souls they would protect their little baby sis.

Lucy Loud:

The young goth was quite dark and broody person but she wasn't always like that.

When She was young she was still a little goth but was quite a bright and happy person until she started getting bullied at school and then at home her parents were real bad people and she hated them at times but they were her parents so she loved them and hoped the would get better sometimes it looked like they were getting better or at least trying but they got worse and don't look like changing anytime soon. She got quite scared but she was tough. After getting bullied at school she started to toughen up.

Lucy spent most of her time writing poems and she took care of lily but she had a bigger job than to right poems she had to look out for her big brother Lincoln. He was emotionally unstable and maybe a little mentally ill is what she thought. She could see he was trying to be happy but he couldn't he often had breakdown usally quite small but sometimes they were big. She was really sad for him and a little scared at the same times because when he had big breakdowns he got really crazy but she loved him and they were in this together she hoped the could escape this hell they called home one day she thought.

Lincoln Loud:

The oldest sibling at 11 he was a positive soul and was a nerd he liked video games and read comics with his best friend Clyde. Then his parents changed and things started to get bad. He would sometimes get a small beating from his dad or a slap on the face from his mother and his dad sold his video games most of his comics and his expensive bed. Life was hard and lincoln knew he wasn't coping and started to take pills and what made things worse was that his best friend clyde had died in a car crash 9 months ago and his girlfriend ronnie ann had died in a house fire 5 months ago. He thought he would be alone forever but he then remembered he still had lily and lucy they were a ray of sunshine in his dark stormy sky. But lincoln still wasn't really coping so he made up in his head that he had 10 sisters and he was the middle child and his parents were nice. He ended writing stories about them in his note bad and story books these pretend sisters and this pretend life was a way of coping. He had thought of ending it all a few times but he thought of lily and that he would have to help her out of this place and he thought of lucy and the promise he made with her that they would stick together and maybe just maybe one day make it out of this hell hole he called home.

Well i hope you enjoyed Reviews are needed and feel free to pm me

with ideas. Anyway regarding the disappearance of the louds story sorry for the hiatus i've been a little busy and just had not time to write but i will have a new chapter out in the next 3 days so i hope it was worth the way anyway until next time Reub Tube out :D


	2. The others

_**Hey Guys its reubtube im bak lol sorry for the long wait but im back with new stories and to continue my old ones well this is chapter two of the Reality of it all and trust me there is a big twist to the story hope you guys enjoy**_

It was a typical Sunday in the so called loud house as for loud in its fighting

Lincoln lay on his bed reading one of his many comics. It's all Lincoln really did

He spent most of his time reading comics just to past the time.

"Hey Lincoln" Lucy said randomly appearing like usal "Arghhhhhhhhh" Lincoln screamed as he fell out of bed. Lucy giggled, Lucy rarely smiled but she told herself she would try to be more happy for Lily and Lincoln. "Luce i told you not to do tht you know i have a small heart" he laughed " so what's up" he asked

"Well… i was wondering if you could come to my school play next week cause dad says hes gonna come but i doubt it". Lincoln stopped and started thinking he didn't have much to do next week other than hang out with Clyde so he was happy to go

"Sure thing Luce i would love to come to your play". "Thx big bro" She gave Lincoln a big hug and he swore he saw her smile maybe his eyes was playing tricks but he just smiled back. She let go and just as lincoln was about to say i love you luce he blinked and she was gone. He just shrugged and said " Yep typical lucy" .

Lincoln laid back down in bed and started thinking' It was almost time to take his pills. Lincoln hated his pills he took pills for his depression and he takes them for his mental health. Lincoln stopped imagining the imaginary sisters he told lucy only once about them. His mum found out and took him to the doctors he couldn't even remember what the doctor said he just knew it was bad but he couldn't help think they were real he swore they were real but he knew he was crazy. The alarm went off on his phone " Fuck i hate taking this shit" as he gulped the pills down

Lincoln never swore in front of lucy or lily and especially not in front of his parents his dad would hurt him really bad. Time went by and the family had dinner and they went to bed but lincoln still couldn't shake the feeling the others were real.

Morning came and it was time to get ready for school. Lily now had a babysitter while her parents were working, The morning went the same as usual. At school Lincoln and his best friend clyde sat and ate their lunch outside today. "Hey Lincoln wanna go to Gus'Games and Grub after school" Lincoln was about to answer but paused was he really upto going out to have fun? He hasn't done that awhile and then he remembered why. " Sorry Clyde can't gotta look after Lucy" That's ok but where are your other sisters?. Those words made Lincoln's heart sink

Others? Lincoln asked " yeah ya know the other 9 sisters"

Lincoln started laughing "Good one Clyde you got me" "Why are you laughing i'm serious" Lincoln's heart sank further " Your serious" lincoln asked


End file.
